<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DigiPrincesses(Digimon:TG) by MirageSand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043660">DigiPrincesses(Digimon:TG)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand'>MirageSand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Feminization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:26:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DigiPrincesses(Digimon:TG)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RQ- DigiPrincesses (Digimon Tg)</p><p>“Hey, are we any closer?” Davis said to his companion T.K. “Yeah, the spot should be close by.”  T.K’s partner Patamon responded to Davis. Davis and T.K were in the digital world after their partners felt a disturbance in the digital world. Soon, the pair found what they were looking for, a seemingly abandoned castle. Davis and his partner Veemon immediately headed into the castle despite T.K’s warnings. Davis wasn’t worried about there being any danger “Come on, there’s vines growing all over the place. Nobody’s been here in a long time.” With no choice, T.K was forced to follow after his friend.</p><p>It wasn’t long until the two found out that the castle wasn’t actually abandoned. They came across a large group of digimon that were small green creature with pink petals that looked like a skirt. Davis and T.K weren’t concerned since they were just a group of rookie level digimon. When the group of digimon noticed them, they started bouncing around with joy and approached the pair. “Nice to meet you! My name is Petalmon, what’s yours?” said one of the digimon surrounding them. T.K and Davis introduced themselves to the group. Veemon and Patamon weren’t so welcoming to the group. They didn’t like that the Petalmons kept glancing at them and then giggling and discussing something amongst themselves. T.K asked the digimon if they had seen anything weird nearby as he tried to figure out the source of the disturbance.</p><p>T.K and Davis learned that the group of digimon accidentally caused a pink monolith that was inside the castle to activate somehow. The digimon pleaded with the pair to help them with some stuff around the castle. The two agreed so T.K was tasked with studying the monolith to discover what it was, and why it was causing a disturbance. Meanwhile Davis and Veemon were busy cleaning up rubble in the castle.</p><p>Inside the room with the monolith, the Petalmons, Patamon, and T.K waited inside watching the monolith. There was some sort of writing inscribed in the monolith, but T.K wasn’t able to read it. The Petalmons gathered around T.K as he examined the monolith trying to find any clues of what it was. He thought that the investigation wasn’t going to go anywhere until out of nowhere the monolith glowed. It glowed a bright pink which caused a reaction in his digivice. A beam of light shot out into the monolith and soon it began emitting large amounts of data, which was stored within.  The data began to flow into the group of Petalmon which caused them all to digivolve. The Petalmon became taller as their flower skirts bellowed out looking more like a ball gown. A sweet smell was coming off of the new champion level digimon Aromamon. T.K was confused by what happened, but was cut short by some of the digimon running up and hugging him. While T.K was dealing with the digimon, Patamon felt a bit odd after the data was released.</p><p>The new Aromamons were thanking T.K for helping them digivolve using the monolith. T.K tried to tell them that he didn’t intentionally activate it, but they weren’t listening to it. The digimon group looked at each other and started discussing something. When they were done, they surrounded T.K and Patamon again with big smiles on their faces. “You’ve done so much for us. Now it’s our time to help you guys!” T.K was confused by what they meant before they all sprayed a pink mist at him and Patamon. He was too busy coughing from the flower scented mist to really focus on what happened. Then his mind started to feel really numb, and it was incredibly hard to focus on anything.  Patamon was suffering from the same problem as the Aromamons grabbed him and took him straight to the monolith.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Aromamons began striping T.K of his clothes who was unable to resist. T.K barely had any awareness of his surroundings as he started to dream. In his mind he was in his room on his laptop. Suddenly the right began to change before his very eyes. The room became much larger making it more of a master bedroom. Next the room began to change color as the walls and furniture all turned pink and white. T.K found it all strange, but it couldn’t help but think that it was a wonderful color, as pink became his favorite color. He sat down in a chair in front of a large vanity table. He began grabbing makeup off the vanity table and applying it to his face. He felt embarrassed, but he couldn’t stop and he was enjoying it more and more as it went on.</p><p>Back in reality, the Aromamons were secreting special oil from flowers on their body that they started rubbing it into T.K’s skin. As the oil seeped into his skin, it left it silky soft and a girly flowery smell that was now naturally part of him. It didn’t just soften the skin, but it also made his body slimmer and dainty. The group of digimon giggled as they watched his body hair disappear and his nails grow out. They were very happy to rub the oil on his chest causing it to expand off to a moderate size. His hips and rear went the same way, while his waist instead became very thin. The oil morphed into face to have much softer features and puffier lips. Some of the Aromamon created cosmetics to apply to his face while the others continued working on his body.  Next, they moved on to his hair, as they mixed some of the oil into his hair. His hair grew out down to the middle of his back. The digimon styled his hair giving it some curls at the tips and getting rid of any tangles. They finished up his body as they went lower for the last part to change with the oil.</p><p>Happy with their work on T.K, they looked at Patamon who was going some changes of his own. Being around the Monolith caused Patamon to digivolve, but not into the form he normally was. Instead of becoming Angemon he became an angelic beautiful female very similar to Angewomon. The biggest difference between the two was that Patamons new form was wearing a fancy white ball gown. Patamon’s mind changed much quicker than T.K.’s as it was rewritten to be more feminine and elegant. The group of digimon happily welcomed their new friend Regalmon and were excited to reintroduce her to T.K. T.K was continuing to hallucinate and dream while his changed partner joined him. Regalmon giggled looking at T.K’s own changed state. Next Regalmon used one of its abilities on its partner. “Ribbon Reformation!” shouted Regalmon as dozens of colorful ribbons of clothes launched from its body. The ribbons wrapped around T.K then broke off encasing him in a cocoon. He was still dreaming as in his dream, the clothes in his room began to change. It started off with his underwear and pajamas. Pajamas morphed into bright colorful nightgowns, while his boxers split off into matching pairs of panties and bras in every color imaginable with tons of little details on them. He found himself skipping over and grabbing the cutest and girliest set he could before putting them on. His body changed so that his new lingerie had the proper parts for them.  He was conflicted, he knew he shouldn’t be wearing them, but at the same time they felt so good. Back in the digital world, the cocoon of cloth around T.K started to change color and shape itself in the desired form. The first parts to be finished were a pair of silky yellow panties. They had frills around them alongside with a little white bow on the front of them. Next was a matching bra with the same little embroideries. With his yellow panty and bra set completed, the rest of the outfit was slowly forming.  Back in his mind, he was still trying to sort out his feelings as he pulled up one of the stockings, turning his legs slim and dainty.  The cocoon then finished up the stockings on T.K’s body. They were white and smooth to the touch while then cloth hardened around his feet. This became fancy shoes before the heels raised up turning them into light green high heels.</p><p>In his dream, T.K was struggling to resist the girly thoughts and feelings that rushed through his head. The room in his mind was continuing to become girlier and more elaborate. The closet grew massively in size and was filled to the brim with all types of dresses. He was unable to stop his body from moving towards the closet and looking closely at the dresses. He picked one that he found to be the prettiest and put it on. The dress morphed T.K’s body in his dream into a girl’s just like his real body now was. As he watched his reflection in the mirror, his remaining resistance was quickly disappearing.  A small part of his brain told him that he shouldn’t be dressed like this, but it felt so natural and perfect. “A boy shouldn’t be dressed like this” it told him, though was he a boy? T.K continued looking at his reflection; he looked like a girl and was dressed like a girl, so maybe he was a girl. Suddenly T.K came to an epiphany, “What was I thinking, I am a girl, there’s nothing to worry about” she told herself. All she was a pretty girly princess and any traces of masculinity vanished leaving her as such.</p><p>The cocoon around T.K was beginning to finish up with her new clothes almost at completion. Cloth wrapped tightly around his arm, woven into white silk clothes encasing his hands. Moving on to the main part,  most of the cocoon was now tightly pressed against her torso and arms. First the cloth turned a light green color as from the waist down the cloth bellowed out turning into a skirt. It had many layers that formed a great number of petticoats. Similarly the sleeves at the shoulder grew into large spheres. The cloth around the torso formed into a top that combined with the skirt to form the nearly complete ball gown. To finish it off, intricate designs and embroideries mostly in yellow appeared on the dress.</p><p>With the outfit done, the new princess awoke with a giggle. She looked over herself proudly and then moved to her new subjects and partners. They all knew what they had to do next. T.K and the group of digimon went back to look for Davis. He had finished up helping them a short bit ago and was wondering where T.K was. He wandered about until he bumped into a cute girl wearing a green princess dress. He was about to say something, when the fact that she looked somewhat familiar stunned him. The girl gave him a gentle smile before being joined by Regalmon. To Davis’s shock, the girl pulled out a digivice and used it to digivolve Regalmon. Regalmon transformed into the ultimate level digimon, Elegamon. The dress that it was wearing became even fancier and with tons of additional little decorations, and some new jewelry. “Who are you?” Davis asked, which the girl just responded by looking at her partner digimon. “Perfect Perfume!” Elegamon shouted as she released a cloud of pink mist.</p><p>Davis and his partner digimon had no time to react before they were engulfed in the mist. Davis started coughing as the mist entered through his mouth. That wasn’t all as while he was disoriented by the mist, it began workings it’s magic on his clothes. First, a powder blue color was starting to spread throughout his outfit and was followed by his clothes shifting material to an very expensive and high quality silk. The next stage, was the sleeves of Davis’s jacket as they began to melt away. Than his previously yellow clothes that finished their new light blue color began stretching out covering most of his arms. The gloves stopped just shortly his shoulders with frills and small bows around the fringes. Meanwhile around his shoulders, the sleeves that were still left there expanded into large poofy spheres. As for Davis, he found a mirror appear in front of him, normally he would be shocked seeing his reflection with him wearing these girly gloves, but instead he found a smile forcing its way onto his face. He let out a small giggle which he quickly covered with his gloved hands, which made his reflection look even more girlish.</p><p>The mist worked its way down to his shirt and pants. The legs of his pants were merging together so that they formed a skirt. The skirt similarly fused with his shirts which left Davis in a dress. The length of the dress increased and increased until it ended at his ankles. Many layers of petticoats appeared under the dress to poof it out into a nice large bell shape. Davis continued to watch his own changes through the mirror, with both increasing embarrassment and strange joy. He couldn’t see his own feet thanks to the skirt, and he was still struggling to resist giggling more with increasing failure. Davis went back to watching the mirror when he saw that something was changing in the mirror. Constant flashing images appeared on the surface that he wasn’t able to avoid watching. He was stuck looking at the rapidly changing images of dresses, skirts, makeup, the color pink, and many other girlish things. His hands were held daintily together as a big smile appeared on his face while absorbing the girlish thoughts and behaviors being given to him.</p><p>Underneath the dress, Davis could feel his underwear shifting into a silky pair of blue panties. The pair had ribbons, bows, and frills all over it. It was followed by part of the inside of the dress breaking off to form a matching corset that tightened and held his figure. The pain brought Davis out of his trance for a second, but the images flashed more rapidly and he went back. The dress was slowly changing but most of the work was on the leg wear.  His socks became thinner and softer as they wormed their way up his legs up to his thighs.  A couple of straps attached themselves to hold up and support the new stockings. The next part to transform was his formerly yellow boots were now turning darker in color which began constricting against his feet before turning harder and rigid. Part of the top of the shoes disappeared while straps starting wrapping around his ankles. The heels of the shoes pushed up a couple inches leaving a finished pair of dark blue high heels.</p><p>Davis’s new outfit was almost finished as the dress began becoming far more elaborate than before.  Dark blue frills were created going around the circumference of the bottom of the dress. Similarly a series of matching bows were just above the bottom that were connected by ribbons. From the waist to the collar was a strip that had crisscrossing ribbons going between them . The skirt gained a second layer that was slightly darker and shorter than the first layer. Next a beautiful bright blue brooch was attached to the chest of the dress. The final part of the dress was a large dark blue bow forming on the back of the waist. With the dress finished, the last part of the outfit was a couple of accessories. Some spherical blue earrings were pierced into his ears and a silver fancy tiara plopped itself onto his head.</p><p>While Davis’s changes were occurring, Veemon was transformed into a Regalmon by the mist. Davis was finished with his trance as the mirror returned to normal. Thanks to all the images, a great part of his personality was changed. He looked into the mirror seeing his reflection with the completed outfit, and while part of Davis left wanted to resist, the quickly dominating girly side of his mind made him curtsey in the mirror. His body continued to betray him as it was forcing him to grab the sides of his dress and give a little twirl. It did this a couple of more times before starting to do cutesy poses in front the mirror. As the poses continued his resistance was slowly ebbing away and his body began turning female. Body hair and muscles disappearing and his body slimming and becoming soft, smooth, and dainty. Hips began widening and his height shrinking down a couple inches. The poses were becoming even cuter and more girly with each one as he surrendered more and more. His facial features were now softer and rounder with longer eyelashes and thin arched eyebrows. Hair flowing out and styling itself into a nice elegant bun. A certain part disappeared while his chest increased to a moderate size. There was just a few remnants of his old self, and even those wanted to embrace his new self and happily worked together with his girly side to fully erase his old self. Davis looked over himself one more time before blowing a kiss at his reflection. With that he was finished in mind and body.</p><p>Davina smiled at her reflection before breaking away to give T.K a big hug. The two new Princesses were overjoyed to see each other in their new girly selves. Both were incredibly girly, although Davina was a bit more ditzy and much more a fashionista. It was pretty noticeable since Davina had a much more excessive and detailed ball gown compared to T.K’s more modest one. The Princess pair were happily welcomed by their new girl partner digimon and the group of digimon that they now ruled over.</p><p>A Couple Day’s later</p><p>Now, the castle was much more lively than before and also greatly changed. The pair had cleaned it up and with the help of the digimon, it was now a beautiful pink caslte. It was the epitome of femininity and was filled to the brim with lovely dresses and makeup. Inside the two were happily enjoying a cup of tea. They were dedicated towards improving the digital world and their influence was rapidly expanding. The pair already made tons of new friends! From as far as the eye could see around the castle, the surroundings were as pink and girly as the castle itself.  Davina and T.K knew that the other digidestined would be here soon. They got up and started getting pretty outfits and makeup ready for each of them. After one spray from the Aromamons, they wouldn’t be able to stop Davina and T.K from dressing them up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>